Lucky Best Friend
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: When Austin and Ally get locked in the icecream freezer at "Scoop, there it is" ALONE together the night before the FM 109 Hot Summer Jam contest, Austin will tell Ally why she's one lucky best friend, and true feelings will be revealed. Auslly.


Austin Moon had never been good at listening, and that's why he got himself stuck in this position in the first place. He was stuck, alone, in an ice cream freezer with Ally. It wasn't his fault though, was it?

It was nearly four AM and the sky reminded him of a black hole, it looked so dark and endless, mind you it was the middle of the night. He and Ally had tried to pull an all-nighter to finish writing their song for the FM 109 Hot Summer Jam contest Austin would be performing at in just a few hours. That is, if he had a song. Luckily Trish had gotten a job earlier that day at "Scoop, there it is" the local ice cream shop. Thank goodness she was fired from the Coffee Kiosk...

Austin decided he wouldn't listen to Trish, before he and ally entered the freezer. He couldn't hear anything but a faint "don't let..." He figured it wouldn't matter, oh but it did. Now, no thanks to his listening skills, he was locked in a freezer.

Ally sat curled up in the corner, and Austin gave her a goofy smile, noticing how pretty she was. But who knows, maybe it was the lack of sleep talking. She cautiously scooted over, leaning her back against the very corner. Austin took this as an invitation and went to sit by her. She didn't say much, but to be fair, neither did he. They had at least a foot, if not two, in between them. Obviously Austin didn't know how to invade his crush's personal space. He quickly got up and grabbed two buckets of ice cream and two scoops.

He handed her a set before saying, "hey, we are stuck in a freezer full of ice cream, I say we use that to our advantage" and he winked at her, his heart making weird buzzing feelings. 'Go away' he told himself, adding in that she was his best friend. He couldn't like her like that, could he? It was like a song...they could change it, but it COULD ruin the great song they had now.

He noticed he hadn't moved in about five minutes, and ally was starting to panic so he gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. She smiled back, sighing of relief. "FRUITY MINT SWIRL!" Ally shrieked, and that's what sparked their thoughts for the rest of the song.

Austin walked over to the corner, which ally was STILL sitting in. "Hey Als, wanna play a game?" He asked and she nodded, her big Brown eyes as wide as they could be while she was still shoveling Fruity mint swirl into that tiny mouth of hers. He sat down and began this so called 'game' he was talking about.

"Okay, let's say we wrote a good song. But we had, er, stronger word usage ideas. But we had such a great, er, song already, that we wouldn't want to ruin our song by trying to change it" he said carefully dancing around the actual meaning.

Ally swallowed the fruity mint swirl she was eating and replied open mindedly. "I'd say to go for it, try something new. The only bad risks are the ones you don't take, I mean, isn't that what you are always telling me?"

"Yes, no, well yes. But what if the situation was different?" He said, trying to get her to add more detail to her answer.

"How so?"

"Let's say someone was in love with their friend, their best friend. And they didn't know how he/she felt about them..."

"OH GOD. YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH DEZ ARE YOU?" She shouted out the top of her lungs and Austin giggled, trying to stifle both of their laughter.

"Shhh Als, I'm not in love with Dez." He said before beginning to chuckle again. He held his finger up to his mouth, and was about to stand up. Ally grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. She patted the ground next to her with her dainty hand and he took the hint, plopping down next to her.

Their hands lightly brushed and they looked each other in the eyes.

"I, I think you should tell your best friend you are in love with them..." She said, trailing off...oblivious to the fact Austin was talking about her. He smiled softly and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked, and he shrugged before saying, "it was nothing."

A few minutes had gone by of utter and complete silence, before Austin finally spoke up.

"Hey Ally, I think your right. I should tell my best friend how I feel." He said and she lightly smiled, "lucky them..."

"And you know what, Als?"

"Hm?" She asked, gazing up into his eyes.

"You're my best friend."

Before she had any time to respond, he connected the space between their lips and they both felt like they were experiencing a night at Disney- perfect, and an explosion of fireworks. Don't forget, about a million butterflies in their stomachs and hummingbirds in their hearts.

They pulled away and smiled, ally grinned at him before responding. "Hey Aus? You're my best friend too." And they reconnected their lips.

(The page breaks here)

Trish and Dez showed up at the store a few hours later and had the keys to unlock the freezer. They opened the freezer door to find a sleeping Austin and Ally. They smiled hopefully at their friends who were cuddling into each other.

He was sitting with his knees pulled into him and he had an arm around Ally, who was curled up into a ball, nuzzling into his chest.

Dez pulled out his camera and snapped a shot, showing Trish.

"It's going on their wedding video"

(The page breaks here)

After Austin performed at the FM 109 Hot Summer Jam contest, he walked up to Ally and kissed her.

"Awh, look at the love birds. We didn't know you two were official..." Trish stated awkwardly and ally giggled.

"He asked me right before he performed. He said I'd make a pretty amazing good luck charm."

"Yay! I've been waiting forever for this!" Dez said, ripping off his shirt, revealing a 'Team Auslly' shirt.

"Uh Dez, how long have you been wearing that?" Austin asked.

"Since the day you two became partners. Trish, pay up."

"The deal was if I win I get fifty dollars, if you win, I STILL get fifty dollars." Trish said and Dez pulled out a fifty.

"Oh right, then I need to be paying up."

(The page breaks here)

"-and the winner, of the FM 109 Hot Sumner Jam contest is...Austin Moon!"

The team cheered and shared a few rounds of hugs and high fives.

Austin looked at Ally lovingly.

"See, I told you, you're my good luck charm."

(The page breaks here)

So maybe Austin wasn't the best listener, but he listened to Ally. In fact, he listened to Ally more than anyone else. And who knew that getting locked in a freezer together, would change everything; and that everything would change for the better.

**A/N: Okay that's a wrap guys! I'll hopefully be updating some of my stories in a bit! Thanks for reading and remember, Reviews to a writer are like Pancakes to Austin, or Pickles to Ally! Be happy, Stay safe, and Review!**

**Until next time. Xoxo. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally, I wouldn't have made you wait forever in between episodes. In fact, episodes would come on every day. **


End file.
